A mash-up of words to fit a melody
by JustSillyLittleMe
Summary: All my life I have been taught to believe in what I see. Now im not to sure... Lyric is just a normal teenager on her way to collage... when something or someone changes everything. 11/River 11/OC (non romance)


Hello, I suppose, these are my diary entry. I'm Lyric , yes like the ones that make up songs .All my life I have been taught to believe in what I see. Now im not to sure.

It all started this morning. It was like any other morning.

"Lyric" My older sister Ellie Shouted up the stairs "Hurry up"

I sighed and grabbed my books and headed down the stairs.

"Took you long enough" El Sighed

"Yeah well it takes a long time to look this good" I joked grabbing some toast

"Well maybe you should get up earlier" El laughed "And remember im not here when you get back tonight"

I sighed and left. I hated when she left me all alone,you see diary when I was just 2 my mam and pa died in a car accident and my older sister took care of me, so I was always scared that she would never come home. Anyway I was just thinking about last nights Waterloo road when someone pulled me from my thoughts.

"Excuse me" A lady asked me.

"Yeah" I mumbled not really pay attention.

"I was wondering" She paused then looked over to the man in weird attire "Do you know what the date is and the year"

I looked at her sceptically "12th September 2013 Miss"

"Good Good this is a good year" She laughed and put her hand out "Doctor River Song and thats The Doctor"

I didnt know whether to call the cops or runaway so instead I shook her hand "Lyric"

Before she could reply I felt a cold metal object on my spine "Die human Child" A cold voice said from behind me

"Ah this is not good" The doctor Stated

"No shit Sherlock" I mumbled I should have been in collage by now not that anybody would have noticed my absence.

River pulled out what seemed to be some sort of Gun "Sweetie when I say ... Run" She wisphard in my ear

"Now what are you doing here Raefle" The doctor asked "Along way from home, now put the gun down or I will have to let my wife shoot you"

Raefle laughed "Hah no way I will either kill her or use for a slave I have looking for a new one " He pushed the gun hard into my neck but before he could pull the trigger River disarmed him pushed him in to the ground. Diary it was amazing, I have never seen anyone do anything like before.

"Run" River shouted and thats what we did. We ran like there was no tomorrow till we reached a big blue box

"Dont ask questions just get in" The doctor said pushing me and River in the box.

I looked up in awe, Diary I don't think you could understand how amazing it was.

"Yes Yes I Know bigger on the inside" The doctor muttered before trying to convince River that he was the better driver

"Doctor we need to get out of here before its time locked" River asked the doctor but looked at me. Diary you know that feeling inside when you know something is bad but no one says it is.

"Time locked" I asked knowing that it wasn't good.

"You wont ever be able to go back to that time, im so sorry" The doctor looked sadly at me

"What" I whispered ,feeing faint , none of them said anything just danced about the center refusing to look at me.

"Lyric im so so sorry but when something becomes time locked it means that its locked, like a door unless you have the key it cant open but with a time lock it not that simple" River tried to explain

Not wanting to talk to anyone I ran where I could find the nearest exit. Diary I didnt mean to look inside the room but now im glad I did, after 3 hours (or thats what it felt like) I found this room it was big and light and bright and there you were just sitting there all innocent with a note

Dear finder of the diary write down anything from your feelings to your day, just make good use of it , sinserly Maker of the diary.

So here we are Diary right up till now, suck in a thing.. not sure what it is with two people I dont even know.. I mean it could be worse I suppose I could be in physics..

Keep you up dated

Lyric x.

* * *

A/N - Ok so its a AU sort of

timeline wise

-River has just done the pandorica

Doctor has just dropped amy and rory home after the daleks. (season 7)

First fanfic review please


End file.
